The present invention belongs to the technical field of ultrasound probes that may be used in ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses. The invention more specifically relates to an ultrasound probe which can provide operators with enhanced safety from heat.
Ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses using ultrasound images are put to practical use in the medical field.
In general, this type of ultrasound diagnostic apparatus includes an ultrasound probe (hereinafter referred to as “probe”) and a diagnostic apparatus body. The probe transmits ultrasonic waves toward a subject and receives ultrasonic echoes from the subject, and the diagnostic apparatus body electrically processes reception signals to generate an ultrasound image.
The probe making up a part of such an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus has an ultrasonic wave-generating unit which transmits ultrasonic waves to a subject, receives ultrasonic echoes from the subject and outputs the received ultrasonic echoes as electric signals.
In addition to the ultrasonic wave-generating unit, the probe may also include integrated circuit boards for performing amplification and A/D conversion of signals outputted from the ultrasonic wave-generating unit and for changing the timing of transmission and reception of ultrasonic waves in the ultrasonic wave-generating unit.
The ultrasonic wave-generating unit transmits and receives ultrasonic waves to generate heat. A higher-definition ultrasound image is obtained with increasing power of ultrasonic waves transmitted from the ultrasonic wave-generating unit but the ultrasonic wave-generating unit generates more heat.
A diagnosis is usually made by bringing an acoustic lens of the ultrasonic wave-generating unit in the probe into contact with a subject. Therefore, the subject may be exposed to risk from heat if the temperature of the ultrasonic wave-generating unit increased too much.
Actuation of the integrated circuit board also causes heat generation. Therefore, in the probe having the integrated circuit board, heat generated in the integrated circuit board is transmitted to the ultrasonic wave-generating unit to increase its temperature.
Therefore, various proposals have been made to release heat in the ultrasonic wave-generating unit and the integrated circuit board from the probe to the outside thereby suppressing the heating of the ultrasonic wave-generating unit, ensuring the safety of subjects from heat and enabling diagnosis with high-power ultrasonic waves.
For example, JP 4-250145 A describes a probe (ultrasound probe) in which a joint portion is provided between a probe head portion having an ultrasonic wave-generating unit and a grip portion having an integrated circuit board, the cross-sectional area of the joint portion is made smaller than that of the probe head portion and the grip portion, and the joint portion is provided with radiator fins.
JP 2007-209699 A describes a probe including a first cooling means for cooling an ultrasonic wave-generating unit and a second cooling means for cooling an integrated circuit board.
Cooling means including a heat transfer means for transferring heat in the ultrasonic wave-generating unit and the integrated circuit board to the opposite end of the probe (rear end in the direction of transmission of ultrasonic waves) and a means for releasing the heat transferred by the heat transfer means may be used for the first and second cooling means.
JP 2009-261840 A describes a probe which includes a first heat release means for releasing to the outside of the probe in the lateral direction, heat in an ultrasonic wave-generating unit having a higher thermal resistance in the longitudinal direction in which ultrasonic waves are transmitted than in the lateral direction, and a second heat release means for conducting heat in an integrated circuit board laterally or backward in the direction of transmission of ultrasonic waves and releasing the conducted heat to the outside of the probe.